1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements. More particularly, the present invention relates to cleaning implements adapted for coverings for floors or carpets, for example, and including a liquid supply device.
2. Related Art
By way of example, a cleaning implement including a liquid supply device is designed to have a cleaning head arranged at a distal end of a holding stem obtained by connecting pipes. A nozzle is provided at the cleaning head, and a water container is provided at the holding stem. A cleaning implement having a water ejection function, in which a handle is provided at a grip of a holding portion, and when operating the handle, a piston arranged in the water container is actuated to eject water in the water container from the nozzle, is provided. (Refer, for example, to Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3094858, Patent Document 1).
According to Patent Document 1, in synchronization with operation of the handle, water in the water container flows toward the nozzle on the cleaning head so as to eject a proper amount of clean water on a floor at any time, allowing enhancement in effects of cleaning the floor.